Rugrats: Deville vs Pickles
by Tamster98
Summary: Phil and Lil's cousin comes to live with them. What happens when someone from her last comes and they're related to Tommy? Will their hatred from the past continue? Or will they move on?


**This is my first story so I must warn you ahead of time it might not sound good. Hope you enjoy it anyways. Opinions are welcomed**

The rats were on their way home from school. They went inside the Deville's house and heard Howard talking on the phone with someone.

"Yes Lina... I totally understand... I'm sure the kids won't mind... Hold on.- Betty! Come here!" Howard said as Betty came over to him and he handed the phone to her.

"Hello? Oh hey Lina.. No I don't mind at all... Yes it is totally fine by me... Yes we are sure... I think it's a good idea for the kids to finally meet... Okay.. When? We'll get it ready for her... Okay... Good bye... Have a great trip.." Betty soon hung up and they finally noticed the kids.

"Kids why don't you go home. We have to talk to Phil and Lil about some family business." Howard said

"Okay. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Deville." The gang said as they left the house

"Kids, we have some news to tell you." Betty said

"What is it mom?" Lil asked

"So your aunt and uncle are moving out of the country for work, and your cousin is going to stay with us-" Howard begins

"Why don't they just go with their parents?" Phil asked

"Your aunt wants her to stay in the states until they see how schools in England work. She's gonna start school here Monday. We pick her up tomorrow." Betty said

"What's her name?"

"Tammy. Tammy Deville." Howard said

"Okay where is she staying? In Lil's room?" Phil asked

"Actually. We were hoping you guys can help us clean out the room in the basement for her. She's gonna be here for a while, so we want her to have her own room. We'll let her paint it and everything. So you in?" Howard asked the kids nodded and spent the rest of the day cleaning out the room.

The next day after school, the Deville's went home and finished some last minute work. Meanwhile, Tammy was saying her last goodbyes to her friends and family who got her presents and put them in a bag for her. Her flight was soon called and she got on the plane. Tammy sat and fell asleep the whole ride there. Back at the Deville's house, they headed for the airport. When they got to the airport they held uo a sign that said "Tammy" on it and waited. Soon a girl in jeans and a mint t-shirt with black hair carrying a duffle bag and a backpack came over to them.

"Uncle Howard? Aunt Betty?" She asked

"Tammy! Nice to see you again. You've grown so much, into a beautiful young lady like our mother. These are you cousins Phil and Lil, you'll be attending school with them and will be in the same grade." Betty said

"Is that all you brought?" Howard asked

"No. I have luggage at baggage claim. Can we go and get it? This bag is stuff my friends got me so it was last minute." She explained

"Sure. Let's go get it." Howard and Betty walked in front of the kids as they stayed behind them talking and walking to baggage claim.

"So Tammy. How have we never heard or met before?" Phil asked

"Because my family moved away from the city after I was born, we never met as kids either because dad was always so busy to come back and visit and we would always have my mom's side if the family over. Our parents still talk though. Your family was the first people my mom thought of when she needed a place for me to stay even though she talks to her family more. I guess it's because my dad always says so many good things about your family and you guys."

"Tammy? Which bag is yours?" Betty asked.

"I got it." Tammy said walking over to them and found her bag as it came by. Then they all walked to the car and went home.

"So Tammy, what did you like to do back at home?" Betty asked

"I like to sleep. I was so involved in school I got tired when I got home which makes sleeping easier."

"What were you involved in?" Lil asked

"Theater, soccer, student government, music society, newspaper, and school in general."

"Dang. How'd you have time for homework?" Phil asked

"I made time. Student government and music society never met until the second week of every month, student government was on Friday during homeroom, and music society was Thursday during lunch. Newspaper was a class and when I wasn't writing a story I would do homework. Theater and soccer were always after school, when we had to meet after school for the her I would to soccer first half then go to theater. Most of the time theater was at 6, so right after soccer I got food and went to theater because soccer ended at 5:30. It's just time management I guess."

"So you're smart and involved. Did you have time to hang out with friends?" Lil asked.

"I did actually. My friends were involved in the things I was involved in. Not all of it but some of it. So I see my friends in each other the things I'm involved in and at lunch."

"I have a feeling you're going to fit right in with our friends." Phil said as they pulled into the house.

Everyone helped Tammy with her stuff and showed her her room.


End file.
